Typically, companies establish support centres, like telephone call centres, employing sales/customer service representatives for providing customer support to the consumers. A customer can call the support centre to speak with a customer service representative to enquire about a product or a service, and/or make a booking or reservation for a service and the like. However, the conventional technique of employing sales/customer service representatives to ensure customer satisfaction with the product or service have some drawbacks. One of such drawback is that substantial amount of funds are needed by organizations to establish and operate telephone call centres, and particularly the substantial cost of human resources. Furthermore, to avoid call waiting for the customers increasing amount of sales/customer service representatives have to hired by the organizations which, in turn, increases the expenditure of the organizations. Online chat and instant messaging systems have been implemented to provide an alternative to telephone call centres that enables the sales/customer service representatives to handle multiple conversations (“chats”) at any instant of time; however, this solution still remain fairly expensive.
Some organisations are employing chatbots and virtual assistants in place of human sales/customer service representatives for communication with a user. However, these virtual assistants face problems with comprehending human speech and generally fail to understand the customer request made during a session if the session gets terminated due to any reasons, such as due to connection error, misunderstanding, or running out of battery of user's device. The existing solutions resort to establish a fresh session with the customer, in which the customer may have to repeat the request all over again which can be tiresome and frustrating for the customer.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the conventional technique of providing customer services to ensure customer satisfaction.